Loving You it Hurts Sometimes
by takukai
Summary: Songfic. This is about Anzu's feeling to Yami Yugi and the times they spend as a bestfriend.


**Disclaimer:**

All of the characters below are belonging to Kazuki Takahashi, who created the great manga Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Note:**

Okay, this is my very first songfic. The song is taken from a band named D'Cinnamons with the title Loving You (it Hurts Sometimes).

Loving You it Hurt Sometimes

_Ring! Ring!_

_It's you again_

_Heartz pops_

_I loved to hear you_

_It's been all day I've been waiting for you_

'_Where is him?' _ thought Anzu.

She was waiting for someone in her room. Someone that very special to her. He was a handsome and cool man she had ever seen. He was her bestfriend. He always came to her house just to chat or told her about everything happen in his life.

_Ding Dong!_

'_Oh, that must be him!'_ she said and ran forward toward the door.

She opened the door & there he was standing.

---

"_Hello!"_

_You call my name_

_So much story you shared with me_

_You said a lot to me about girls_

_Oh it's so nice_

"Hi Anzu"

"Hi! Finally you come here! You know, I'm waiting for you. Why do you late today, Yami?"

Yes, he is Yami Yugi, the spirit of ancient Egypt Pharaoh. Two years ago, his soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle that hold by Yugi. But an accident made they body separated and now he has his own body.

"Sorry Anzu. These fangirls are crazy and it took a long time to escape from them."

"Again?" she sighed "Hey! I have an idea to make you escape easily!"

"What?"

"Go to surgery and change your face! I think your face need to be changed."

"Eww… No." he sweatdropped "Don't blame me if I am too handsome for these girls." he laughed.

"Hey! Don't be over confident, Pharaoh!"

'_Yeah Yami, you're right. You're too handsome. These fangirl must be in love with you… like me.'_

---

_And every beauty thing they did to you_

_Don't stop and tell me more_

_Loving you it hurts sometimes_

_I'm standing here you just don't buy_

_I'm always there you just don't feel_

_Or you just don't wanna feel_

_Don't wanna be hurts that way_

_It doesn't mean I'm giving up_

_I wanna give you more and more and more_

---

_Knock! Knock!_

_You came around_

_Heartz pops!_

_I love to see you_

_It's been two years since I'm in love with you_

"Anzu!" yelled Yami.

"Yami?! What the hell are you yelled in the middle of road!"

"I… I need to talk to you, it's important. I think I need your suggestion. Please…"

"Why don't you talk it to Yugi?"

"I can't!"

"About girls, eh?"

"Umm… Yes…"

She sighed, "Ok. Wait here. I'll buy some food to fill my refrigerator, and then we go to my home." Then she walked to the convenient store.

'_No wonder that he can't talk this thing to Yugi. Yami is shyly about girls. So he always come to my house and talks it to me. Ha! The great Pharaoh has a weakness too…'_

She finished her shopping, paid it then went out.

"C'mon Yami! Let's go!"

---

_Bum! Bum!_

_You break my heart_

_You said, "Girl… I'm in love with her…"_

_But it's alright_

_I'm still alive_

_Yeah… Oh_

"I love her Anzu" he said.

"What? Wh… Who? Why?" she shocked.

"Umm… her name is Mana.I met her 3 days ago. She was bullied and I rescued her. Then, I… I love her at the first sight."

Deg!

Her heart was broke. His word ruined all of her feeling.

"W… Well. Why don't you talk about your feeling to her? And then we can talk about this girl to the others." Se tried to smile to him.

"No! Don't Anzu!"

Why? C'mon Yami!"

"I… I don't sure. She is very kind to me, but I don't sure enough that she loves me." He blushed.

'_He's blushed? How cute! But that's not for me…'_

"Don't worry! Just talk it! The answer is the next problem."

"Okay if you suggest that. I will talk to her today!"

"What?!"

"Thanks for your suggestion Anzu. Bye!" he went out from Anzu's house and ran.

"Hey, Yami!"

"Yes?" he stopped and turned his head.

"Umm… Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

She watched him run until his shadow disappeared and went back to her bedroom. Then she cried…

'_Goodbye, my first love…'_

**Author Notes:**

Yeah, I know Mana is Dark Magician Girl from Yami's era, but I had no idea of the other girls. So I choose her to be loved by Yami. And also I prefer YamixMana than YamixAnzu.. (^ ^)v

So, how was it? It's my first songfic so your suggestions and critiques is welcomed. But, please no flame.

Also please review!


End file.
